creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Einheit
Woher diese Geschichte kommt. Ein Vorwort an den Leser. Ich habe vor einiger Zeit eine etwas ältere CD mit Tonaufnahmen gefunden. Ob diese dort erzählten Geschichten echt sind, kann ich weder bestätigen, noch dementieren. Ich wünsche den Lesern viel Spaß beim Lesen und hoffe ihr bildet euch euer eigenes Urteil über die Echtheit dieser Geschichten. Die Geschichten basieren 1 zu 1 auf den Tonbandaufnahmen. Nur die Überschriften habe ich selbst erstellt, für einen besseren Überblick. Für eventuelle Schreibfehler möchte ich mich entschuldigen. 1: Die Einheit Es ist ein Witz. Ein verdammter Witz.... Was soll das?! Ihr gebt mir dieses Ding. Mit diesen Zettel. "Erzähl deine Geschichte. Erzähl alles". Beendet es doch einfach! ..T... Tötet mich doch endlich. Ihr geilt euch darauf auf was (ein unterdrücktes Lachen). Also gut, ich spiel mit, fangen wir an: Wir haben heut' laut dieser Zeitung, die man mir hinlegte, den 21.April 2007. Die folgenden Ereignisse begannen 2001, also vor 6 Jahren. Ich war damals schon etwas länger ohne Job und hatte die geniale Idee einfach eine Detektei in meinen Wohnzimmer zu eröffnen, da man dafür ja keine besondere Ausbildung brauchte. Es rührte sich aber nichts. Es vergingen Wochen bis ich meinen ersten Fall bekam. 2: Das Tödliche Videospiel Eine Mutter kam zu mir, sie war zumindest vom Aussehen um die 30 Jahre alt , wenn nicht sogar Ende zwanzig. Sie erzählte mir, dass sie schon bei 4 anderen Detektiven war und immer abgelehnt wurde. Sie wollte mich engagieren, da sie der Meinung war, dass ihr 11-jähriger Sohn Jordie von seinem Gameboyspiel getötet wurde. Sie flehte mich an, dem auf den Grund zu gehen, denn Niemand glaubte ihr. Sie versuchte es erst bei der Polizei und dann bei vier Detektiven, doch sie wurde immer abgelehnt. Ich hatte mit ihr Mitleid und was zu dem Zeitpunkt noch wichtiger war, ich brauchte Geld. So nahm ich diesen "Fall" an. Die Frau nahm mich mit. Ich schaute mir den Tatort an. Es war ein, wie ich mir dachte, normales Kinderzimmer. Ein paar Poster, ein Schreibtisch, ein Bett und ein paar unaufgeräumte Schulsachen. Mir fiel nichts verdächtiges auf. Wie dem auch sei, die Frau war bzw. kam mir zum damaligen Zeitpunkt verrückt vor. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht eingestehen, dass sie ihren Sohn verloren hatte. Vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, dass ich kein richtiger Detektiv war. Auf dem Papier vielleicht, aber ansonsten hatte ich mit so etwas keine Erfahrung. Sie gab mir das Gameboyspiel. Es war ein etwas älteres Spiel: "The Legend of Zelda: Links Awakening". Sie sagte mir, dass sie schon immer, wenn ihr Sohn dieses Spiel spielte, ein komisches Gefühl hatte und auch er sich nicht wohlfühlte, nachdem er es gespielt hatte. Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte, darum nahm ich das Spiel mit nach Hause. Ich wollte den "Verdächtigen" verhören. Ich hatte und habe selbst einen Gameboy, da ich zu der Zeit gerne mal Tetris und Mario Land darauf gespielt hatte. Darum brauchte ich nur das Spiel. Mir fiel etwas auf: obwohl der Ton an war, hörte ich einfach nichts. Mein Gameboy war nicht kaputt, Tetris zum Beispiel funktionierte mit Ton... Damals wusste ich ja noch nicht, dass das was mit euch zu tun hat!... Ich hatte einfach keine Ahnung was ich darüber denken sollte. Ich bekam durch das Spielen Kopfschmerzen. Ich dachte, ich hätte mir das eingebildet. zwei Tage später saß ich in der Bahn, ich wollte einen Bekannten besuchen. Ich nahm meinen Gameboy heraus und wollte Tetris auf der Fahrt spielen, da fiel mir auf, dass ich noch das Zeldaspiel im Gameboy hatte , also spielte ich das. Ich erschreckte mich, als ich ein lautes Jaulen hörte. Ich sah mich um und sah einen Herren mit seinem Hund. Dieser jaulte wie verrückt. Ich regte mich schon wieder innerlich auf. Ich machte den Gameboy aus und der Hund hörte schlagartig auf zu jaulen. Ich war verblüfft. Ich machte den Gameboy wieder an, warum auch immer, da fing nach kurzer Zeit das Jaulen wieder an, dann machte ich es wieder aus und es verschwand wieder. (Kurze Stille) Ich überlegte. Könnte es sein...? Ich änderte meine Meinung und besuchte einen anderen Bekannten. Er kannte sich mit Tönen allerlei Höhe und Art aus. Ich gab ihm meinen Gameboy und das Zeldaspiel, er sollte sich das mal anschauen und ich ging wieder nach Hause, ich musste mich hinlegen, mein Kopf tat so weh. Am nächsten Tag klingelte schon das Telefon. Frank, also mein Bekannter, dem ich das Spiel gab, rief an: er hatte etwas gefunden. Etwas Großes, wie er sagte. Er erklärte mir, dass das Spiel doch einen Ton hätte, aber dass Menschen diesen nicht hören könnten. Er verursacht im besten Fall nur Kopfschmerzen, Frank ging aber davon aus, dass es zur Ablenkung, wenn nicht sogar zur Tötung von Menschen konzipiert sei! Er fragte mich, woher ich es habe und ich sagte ihm alles was ich wusste und er machte mich auf noch etwas Aufmerksam: Am Titelbild des Spieles stand unten nicht das Erscheinungsdatum, sondern nur 731. Aus heutiger Sicht war es schon wie ein Geständnis von euch, oder? Das wolltet ihr doch! Aufmerksamkeit! Ich teilte der Frau meine gewonnenen Erkenntnisse mit und die Theorie von Frank. Am Abend dachte ich über alles nach: über den toten Jungen, über diese Zahl... Und ich muss gestehen, ich war froh das der Junge tot war, sonst hätte ich dies nie erlebt.... ich glaube, das kann man als Zeitpunkt sehen, an dem alles begann. 3: Verschwundene Kinder Es war ein paar Wochen her, dass diese Frau zu mir kam. Ich hatte aber gerade ein anderes Problem: meine Schwester. Die Tochter ihrer besten Freundin war verschwunden. Sie kam einfach nicht von der Schule zurück. Da ich ja jetzt Detektiv war, wollte ich es mir einfach mal anschauen, denn ich kannte das Mädchen, sie war sehr nett und süß. Ich ging ihren Schulweg auf und ab. Ich fand einfach keinen Hinweis auf ihren Verbleib. Zwar wusste ich, dass die Polizei schon seit Langem informiert war, aber ich traute den Grünen Männchen noch nie. Als ich nach Hause ging, bemerkte ich ein Waldstück, dass mir vorher noch nie auffiel. Im Internet suchte ich nach anderen Fällen von vermissten Kindern. Vielleicht würden mir dort Parallelen auffallen, die mir helfen würden, den Verbleib des Mädchens zu klären. Das dachte ich. Ich landete irgendwann auf einer aktuellen Seite mit Verschwörungstheorien aller Art rund um verschwundene Kinder. Als es nach zwei Wochen immer noch keine Hinweise zu dem Mädchen gab und die Freundin meiner Schwester so verzweifelt war, dass sie schon nach einem Hellseher suchte, entschloss ich mich auf Druck meiner Schwester hinaus den Verfasser der Internetseite, die ich fand, zu kontaktieren. Er lud mich zu sich Nachhause ein. Er wohnte ja nur sieben Stunden Autofahrt von mir entfernt. Der Mann erzählte mir eine Menge verrückter Sachen. Hätte er damals nicht noch etwas erwähnt, dann wäre ich einfach gegangen und hätte nicht das alles erlebt und wäre damit auch nicht betäubt und hier eingesperrt worden!!!! Aber nein, er musste ja unbedingt, unbedingt(!) die Zahl "731" erwähnen und somit mein Interesse wecken! Als ich anfing ihm richtig zuzuhören und ihn nach "731" fragte, gab er mir ein altes durchgenudeltes Tagebuch, dass er angeblich unter Mühen fand. Ich glaubte ihm das zum damaligen Zeitpunkt natürlich nicht, nahm es aber trotzdem mit, um es mir durchzulesen. 4.1: Das Tagebuch Am Abend las ich das Tagebuch. Es war in Englisch mit einer guten Handschrift geschrieben. Daher konnte ich so gut wie alles entziffern. Die Einträge begangen 1936 endeten 1940 und begangen noch einmal 1987 und endete ohne Datumsangabe zum zweiten Mal. Mir viel auf das die Zahl "731" bis 1940 allgegenwärtig war, danach wurde sie ab 1987 zur "Neo 731". Es handelte sich um eine Einheit, wie ich dem Tagebuch entnehmen konnte. Meine Nachforschungen ergaben, dass die Einheit "731" wirklich existierte. So fing ich an, es mir sehr genau durchzulesen. 4.2.: Kopflos/Gedankenexperiment Einige Ereignisse aus diesen Tagebuch haben sich in meinem Gehirn fast schon eingebrant. Der Verfasser des Tagebuches berrichtete darüber, dass ein General mehrere grausame Experimente im Namen Japans und der Wissenschaft durchführte. Er ließ Tieren enthaupten und schloss sie sehr schnell an ein Gerät an, um sie am Leben zu erhalten. Dies funktionierte sogar. Als ein Soldat meinte, dass dies zu grausam gegenüber den Tieren sei, lies der General auch ihn enthaupten und schloss ihn ebenfalls an dieses Gerät an. Der Soldat überlebte dies aber nicht sehr lang. Der General wollte eigentlich eine Gehirntransplantation versuchen, doch das wirklich Unfassbare war, was unmittelbar danach vom General angeordnet wurde: Er ließ vier Gefangene isolieren, welche dann nicht in der Lage sein könnten ihre Sinne zu nutzen. Nach einer Woche befreite er die Männer aus der Gefangenschaft und erteilte den Befehl, ihnen gutes Essen vorzusetzen. Er ließ sie während des Essens betäuben und kappte ihnen nun alle Sinne. Sie konnten weder hören, noch sehen, riechen, schmecken oder fühlen. Außerdem wurden sie paralysiert, sodass sie sich nicht einmal bewegen konnten. Das einzige, was ihnen blieb, war Sprechen, doch das brachte ihnen auch nicht sonderlich viel ohne den Hörsinn. Die Männer wurden wieder in einem Raum eingesperrt und beobachtet. Es dauerte einige Tage da fingen sie einfach an zu schreien. Sie hörten nicht auf. Einer der Männer schien sich mit jemanden zu unterhalten. Nach zwei Tagen ging der General zu diesem, beugte sich über ihn und fragte sich selbst leise, mit wem der Mann wohl sprach. Der Mann unterbrach seine Unterhaltung und gab dem General eine Antwort. Mir ist bewusst, dass dies unmöglich war und auch der Verfasser des Tagebuches schrieb ausdrücklich, dass dies nicht möglich sei! Dennoch, der Mann sagte: "Ich spreche mit dem Todesengel." Der General fragte den Mann, ob er ihn wirklich hören könnte. Der Mann antwortete wiederum: "Ich höre Ihre Worte nicht, nur Ihre Gedanken. Alle Gedanken. Nicht nur hier in dieser Welt. Dieser Mann, der von allen nur "Todesengel" genannt wird, er sagt, er käme aus einer anderen Welt. Er kenne die Zukunft! Herr General, ich soll Ihnen von Ihm sagen, dass sie uns bald besuchen werden. Sie werden kommen! Bald, sehr bald..." Der Mann starb. Sein Herz stoppte einfach laut dem Tagebuch. Genau wie bei allen anderen Testpersonen. Sie starben zur gleichen Zeit. Der General soll sehr nachdenklich und aufgebracht gewesen sein. 4.3: Evolution/Die Kreatur Der General versuchte verbesserte Soldaten herzustellen. Er wollte ihnen eine Art "Evolution" verschaffen. Sein Plan war es die Regenerationsfähigkeit des Menschen zu erhöhen und ihnen das Schmerzempfinden zu nehmen, aber nicht den Tastsinn. Er arbeitete schon seit Langem daran, wahrscheinlich schon bevor die Einheit 731 gegründet wurde. Der Verfasser des Tagebuches berichtete, dass all die Bemühungen des Generales vergeblich waren bis zu diesem Tag. Sein Plan ging auf: Die Testperson regenerierte sich 1000 mal schneller als ein normaler Mensch und empfand keinen Schmerz. Der Mann, also diese Testperson, war recht blass. Man konnte seinen Wunden schon beim Heilen zusehen. Der General verletzte die Person immer wieder. Er schoss ihm in die Brust, er brach ihm den Arm, doch die Testperson regenerierte sich in einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit. Der General schoss den Mann in den Kopf. Die Kugel trat nicht heraus. Die Testperson fiel um. Sie lag dort wie tot. Nach wenigen Minuten stand die Person jedoch auf. Sie fing an sich auf die Menschen zu stürzen. Der Mann, falls man ihn noch so bezeichnen könnte, vergaß all seine menschlichen Verhaltensmuster und agierte wie ein Tier. Der General schloss die Testperson zusammen mit Soldaten, die sie angreifen sollten, in dem Raum ein in dem sie sich befanden. Er hoffte, dass sich seine "Schöpfung" komplett regenerieren würde. Als die Testperson am nächstem Tag ruhig in der Ecke saß, sollte ein Soldat nachschauen, ob die sie wieder zur Besinnung kam. Dies erwies sich allerdings als ein Fehler, denn die Testperson tötete den Soldaten und entkam. Alles war in Alarmbereitschaft, doch die Suche war erfolglos, denn man fand immer nur Leichen und nicht die Testperson selbst, die man nur noch als "Kreatur" beschrieb. Die nächsten drei Nächte wurde die Gestalt nicht mehr gesichtet, dafür verschwanden mehrere Soldaten. Als man sie wiedersah, war sie noch blasser als je zuvor und hatte so gut wie keine Haare mehr. Was auch immer der General mit ihr während seiner Versuche angestellt hatte, es schien ihr nun zu schaden. Mehrere Soldaten kämpften um ihr Leben in dem sie auf diese Kreatur schossen. Den Verfasser des Tagebuches fiel ein anderer Soldat auf, der neben ihm, als einziger ein Amerikaner war, und den er noch nie zu vor gesehen hatte. Dieser unbekannte Soldat schien besser ausgebildet zu sein als die Anderen. Er brach der Kreatur das Genick und schoss ihr das ganze Magazin ins Gehirn. Man weckte den General und erwartete seine Befehle. Dieser ordnete an die Kreatur im Wald zu vergraben. Der Soldat, der sie erlegte, verschwand spurlos. Zwei andere Soldaten hatten nun die Ehre die Kreatur zu vergraben, doch als die Genies im Wald waren, fiel ihnen auf, dass sie vor lauter Hektik die Schaufeln vergaßen. Also gingen sie heim und dann wieder in den Wald. Als sie wieder beim Stützpunkt ankamen, waren sie kreidebleich. Sie erstatteten dem General Bericht. Die Kreatur war verschwunden, sie lag nicht mehr im Wald als sie zurückkamen. Der General ließ die beiden Männer aus Wut erschießen. 4.4: Kinder Der General hatte vieles hinter sich: erst die Botschaft der Testperson, dann das Verschwinden der Kreatur... Er ließ sich Kinder holen. Erst fragte er jene Kinder, ob sie imaginäre Freunde hätten und ob er mit ihnen sprechen dürfte. Doch seine Idee erlitt einen Fehlschlag und so ließ er mit den sechs Kindern das gleiche kranke Spiel zu wiederholen, wie es mit den Männern/Testpersonen von damals tat: er ließ ihnen die Sinne kappen. Es dauerte auch bei den Kindern einige Zeit, dann fingen sie an zu schreien. Nach einigen Tagen wurde es ruhig und ein Mädchen sprach: "Herr General! Herr General! Ihr seid wahrlich kein kluger Mann. Ihr macht es schon ein zweites Mal!" Der General schrie wer sie seien. Das Mädchen antwortete: "Wir sind die Einheit 731 und wir werden euch besuchen kommen." Der General benahm sich komisch. Er fragte weshalb sie hierhin wollten. Das Mädchen antwortete wieder: "Weil unsere Welt im letzten Weltkrieg, der am 26.September 1983 beginnt, enden wird." Danach lachte sie. Der General zog seine Waffe und erschoss alle Kinder. Er stürmte aus dem Raum und wurde den ganzen Abend nicht mehr gesehen. Der Verfasser merkte an, dass er große Angst hatte zum damaligen Zeitpunkt. Nachwort Es gibt noch einiges mehr, was auf den Tonbandaufnahmen erzählt wurde. Ich kann wie gesagt leider nicht bestätigen, dass dies unecht ist. Ich hoffe es zumindest. Ich habe vor noch weitere "Geschichten" von dieser Bandaufnahme hier hinein zu editieren, sowie die Bandaufnahme auf Youtube hochzuladen. Und dies hier zu Verlinken. Dies könnte aber noch ein wenig dauern. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Videospiele